The phrase “machine-to-machine” (M2M) generally refers to technologies that allow networked devices to exchange information and perform tasks automatically without manual intervention. Such devices may communicate via “wired” or “wireless” technologies. To serve as several examples, devices such as telephones, sensors, meters, or devices included in home or business security solutions may include M2M technology.
Generally, M2M devices or systems communicate over wired or wireless networks. Some networks, whether wireless or wired, require that M2M devices or systems go through some type of registration or activation process so that the device or system may communicate over the network. If the registration or activation process is successful, the M2M device may be activated, thus allowing communication over the network.
Networks or systems typically process activation requests on a line-by-line basis. That is, networks or systems may be designed to process single-line authorization requests. This type of activation process can be time consuming if a client, customer, or seller is attempting to activate more than one device. For example, single-line authorization requests can be especially problematic in a commercial environment where batches of hundreds or thousands of M2M devices need to be activated for a client
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides a stream-lined activation process.